Diary Depresiku
by effacelethalfuzzy
Summary: Di malam hujan turun, Luhan kehilangan segalanya. Sosok ayah, harta dan kebahagiaannya. Merasa depresi karena harus berjuang sendirian melawan kerasnya hidup, hingga seorang Oh Sehun datang dan membawa kembali sinar harapannya. Sehun mengajarkannya banyak hal, termasuk salah satu rasa yang ia lupakan sejak lama, cinta... /another HUNHAN-YAOI story
1. Chapter 1

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, Last Child – Diary Depresiku**_

 _Pemuda baik, tidak neko-neko, mempesona, bergelimang harta, berlimpahkan kasih sayang orang tua. Prestasi yang luar biasa, memiliki kawan yang setia, kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna, bukan? Bisa kutebak berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang iri akan kehidupanku ini. Semua yang kuminta, pasti akan kudapatkan hanya dengan sebuah kedipan mata. Ayahku Xi Guixian, seorang pria rupawan yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama Sendbill Coorporation. Mamaku Lee Sungmin, seorang pria cantik yang memiliki peran ibu rumah tangga sekaligus sekertaris ayah di kantor. Aku menyayangi mereka sebagaimana mereka menyayangiku. You are so envious with me, right?_

 _Namun semua itu kandas dikala malam pertama hujan turun. Ayah datang sempoyongan dan berantakan, meneriakkan nama mama dengan lantang. Tak selang lama keduanya saling sahut-menyahut, seakan ingin menyaingi suara guntur diluar sana. Aku yang kala itu masih bocah -14 tahun- tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Tapi kejadian itu terus terulang kembali seiring berjalannya hari. Hingga dimana malam itu terjadi, malam dimana aku mulai membenci hujan didalam hidupku. Malam dimana semua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ayah pulang dan kembali bertengkar dengan mama, tapi adalah malam pertama dan terakhir kulihat ayah memukul mama. Aku ingin membantu mama, namun mama mengurungku disebuah kamar sesaat setelah melihatku berdiri terperangah menatap keduanya. Malam ketujuh hujan turun –masih dengan petir yang bersahutan- di iringi teriakan marah ayah, jerit sakit mama dan suara debuman juga pecahan. Itu pula yang menjadi malam terakhir dimana aku melihat sosok ayah, karena esok hari ayah tak lagi datang dan meninggalkan kami._

 _Segalanya berubah. Tak ada lagi hidup mewah yang berkecukupan. Tak ada tawa mama ketika ia bersendau gurau dengan ayah. Tak ada lagi prestasi yang mampu kucetak dan dengan bangga kutunjukkan pada ayah-mama disaat pulang. Hanya menyisakan kawan yang masih tetap setia berteman dan meminjamkan catatan sekolah agar ilmu tetap ku emban._

 _Aku mulai mengerti kerasnya hidup. Aku membiasakan diri kelaparan, asal mama tetap makan dengan baik. Ketika luka dan penat itu datang, minuman keras dan serpihan kaca adalah hal yang kusambut dengan senyuman. Jalanan adalah rumah bagiku. Dan aku dapat mengerti perasaan iri yang mendominasi saat membandingkan hidup orang lain dengan hidupku yang kini kelam._

 _Seseorang berkata kebahagiaan akan tetap bisa kita dapatkan meski dalam masa tersuram sekalipun, asalkan kita ingat untuk tetap menyalakan lampunya. Pada orang itu, ku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Karena dialah orang yang perlahan masuk dan membuatku tersadar untuk bangkit dalam hidup termaram. Dialah orang yang melukis pelangi indah, dikala hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dialah orang yang membuatku kembali merasakan betapa indahnya dicintai juga mencintai. Dia adalah harapan disaat aku mulai depresi. Dia adalah hadiah terindah yang rela kutukar dengan apapun itu agar dapat berada disisinya. Karena aku Xi Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun,seorang pria yang menyadarkanku jika aku tidak sendiri..._

.

.

.

 **Dilanjut kalau ada yang berminat..**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary Depresiku**

 **by** **effacelethalfuzzy**

 **Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

 **With other pairings**

 _ **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, Last Child – Diary Depresiku**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dengan sebotol soju di genggaman tangan kanannya, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menikmati udara malam dipinggir sungai Han. Sesekali ia mengamati lalu lalang orang dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Apalagi saat sebuah keluarga harmonis lewat, ia mengulas senyum dengan sedikit perasaan iri kala membandingkan dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Senyumnya masih berlangsung sampai pandangannya jatuh pada tiga pemuda yang berdiri dekat – _terlalu dekat baginya-_ ditepi sungai Han. Ketiganya tengah _guyonan_ sambil sesekali saling beradu pukul. Dari tempatnya, ia melihat si pemuda yang paling hitam diantara mereka sesekali menyenggol lengan pemuda yang paling tinggi. Tak lama kemudian mereka mengulas _smirk_ dan menyenggol tubuh si pemuda berkulit putih hingga oleng.

' _Byurr..'_

Si pemuda berkulit putih terjatuh di sungai sedangkan keduanya tengah tertawa dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tawa mereka padam setelah melihat pemuda berkulit putih tampak timbul-tenggelam dipermukaan sungai.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti bercanda! Kami tahu kau pandai berenang!" Si pemuda berkulit hitam berteriak. Pemuda tinggi terlihat kebingungan, ragu apakah ia harus turun dan menyelamatkan si pemuda putih itu. Namun mereka kalah cepat saat dengan pasti pemuda bersurai cokelat masuk kedalam air, meraih tubuh Sehun dan membawanya kepinggir sungai sambil sesekali meringis sakit.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Keduanya bergegas membantu dengan membawa tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri ke pinggir.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat si pemuda bersurai cokelat. "Disana ada banyak bebatuan, temanmu pasti tak sadarkan diri karena terantuk salah satu batu."

Mengabaikan umpatan yang baru saja dilayangkan, mereka segera memeriksa tubuh Sehun. Dan benar saja, di lutut dan pergelangan kaki Sehun terdapat luka sobek yang sedikit parah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , cepat lakukan sesuatu!" tukas pemuda yang paling hitam.

"Ya, Kai! Kau yang mendorongnya, kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab." Si pemuda tinggi – _Chanyeol_ menyahut.

"Payah!" Umpat si pemuda bersurai cokelat lagi. Ia menyingkirkan Chanyeol dan segera melakukan _CPR._

"Uwaaahh!"

"C-ciuman pertama..."

Tak lama Sehun sadar sambil terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air.

"Ssshh.." Sehun mendesis saat merasakan ngilu pada lutut dan kakinya.

"Sehun! Astaga naga! Kupikir kami akan kehilangan teman paling putih yang kami punya." Chanyeol berujar ria sambil memeluk Sehun yang menggeliat risih.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!?" Sehun berteriak marah dan tak terima.

"Maafkan kami, Sehun. Kami hanya ingin mengerjaimu karena ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"Gila!"

"Hey, tunggu!" Sehun berseru saat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu melangkah pergi. "Terima kas- hey! Lututmu berdarah!"

"Dan kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku. Ikutlah kami, aku akan memberimu baju dan mengobati lututmu."

Si pemuda bersurai cokelat tertawa.

"Urusi saja lukamu, tidak perlu memperdulikan aku. Ku anggap ini hari sialku."

"Ya! Mukamu saja yang cantik kenapa bibirmu jelek sekali?" Kai berteriak tidak terima akan tingkah pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Namamu?"

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu."

Si pemuda bersurai cokelat menggigit bibirnya ragu. Namun menjawab dengan mantab kemudian. "Mako."

"Mako?" ulang Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Seperti pernah dengar." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"LUHAN!" Teriakan itu memecah keheningan disaat ketiganya tengah terdiam berpikir. Pemuda bersurai cokelat menekuk wajahnya sambil mengumpat pelan.

"LUHAN! AYO CEPAT!"

"Sial!" Luhan yang ketahuan berbohong segera melarikan diri dan mengutuk temannya yang tengah meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang.

"AHA! JADI TEMANMU ITU BOLIN YAH? LALU APA KAU JUGA BERKENCAN DENGAN ASAMI DAN KORRA?" Kai berteriak ke arah Luhan yang melarikan diri. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang Luhan memberikan jari tengahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Sehun terkikik kecil lalu menggumam. "Luhan..." Ia memandang kearah Luhan yang perlahan menghilang. "...manis." tambahnya seraya tersenyum tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di sungai Han, namun Sehun masih suka _mesem-mesem_ tak jelas saat mengingatnya. Satu sosok yang dirasanya lucu namun terlihat tangguh untuk ditaklukan. Menyusur jalan menuju kompleks apartemen miliknya, ia dihadang empat orang pria yang berdandan ala preman pasaran.

"Keluarkan dompetmu!" satu dari mereka menggertak. Sehun mendegus jengah, hanya ia pandangi keempatnya dengan pandangan datar dan malas. Mereka geram dan melancarkan aksi, tapi Sehun tak semudah yang mereka pikir dapat kalahkan. Mereka _bundas_ disana sini, sedang Sehun hanya mendapat luka sobek ringan disudut bibirnya. Tapi seakan dewi fortuna tak memihak Sehun, ia tersungkur dan berkunang saat satu diantara mereka mengayunkan kayu balok pada tengkuknya. Mereka pun main keroyokan pada tubuh Sehun yang terbujur di jalanan beraspal. Tapi itu tak berselang lama karena seseorang datang dan menghajar keempatnya dengan membabi buta. Mereka sempat melawan dan terlibat adu pukul sebelum salah satu diantaranya meyadari siapa lawan mereka dan terkejut. Mereka merapal ampun dan maaf sembari sempoyongan melarikan diri dari orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berdiri dengan bantuan orang tersebut.

"Luhan!?"

.

.

"Sshh.. aahh..ahh.. pelan-pelan, bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat saat luka-lukanya dibubuhi cairan antiseptik. Sehun tersenyum geli. Luhan yang mengumpat dengan mata berkaca-kaca terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. "Kenapa aku selalu _bonyok_ saat bertemu dengamu? Dasar sial!" maki Luhan. Sehun berhenti mengobatinya dan memandang Luhan dalam diam.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" Luhan bertanya galak saat Sehun terlampau diam saat memandanginya.

"Kai benar." Sehun terkekeh. "Bibirmu terlampau kurang ajar untuk ukuran pria cantik sepertimu."

Luhan mendamprat kepala Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?" geramnya tak terima.

Sehun tertawa. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, Luhan memandangnya tak mengerti. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengan tepat padamu, Luhan. Mengingat pertemuan tak terduga kita selalu terjadi dengan tak elitnya. Luhan memandangnya sejenak, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun."

"Luhan."

"Bukan Mako?" Sehun bertanya geli, mengingatkan Luhan pada kejadian lalu.

"YA!"

"Hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa. "Terima kasih, Luhan." ucapnya tulus. Luhan hanya menanggapinya sekena hati.

' _Kruyuukk..'_

"Kau lapar?" Sehun bertanya sesaat setelah mendengar perut Luhan berbunyi. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menolongku lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Bagaimana dengan _jjangmyun_? Atau kau mau ramen?"

Luhan terlihat menimbang sesaat sebelum menyetujui tawaran Sehun. Dan dengan tak tahu malu Luhan menjawab. "Karena dua kali aku menolongmu, aku ingin _jjangmyun_ dan ramen sekaligus."

"Jadi kau tak ikhlas menolongku?"

"Ck! Jika kau juga tak ikhlas tak usah menawari." Luhan hendak berlalu tapi Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya.

" _Kkajja!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman, Sehun mengajak Luhan datang kembali ke sungai Han. Menikmati makan dan semilir angin malam disana. Sehun mengamati Luhan yang makan dengan lahap. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat betapa brutalnya Luhan memakan _jjangmyun_ dan ramennya.

"Astaga, nikmatnya.." Luhan berseru setelah bersendawa cukup keras, sama sekali tak canggung dengan adanya Sehun didekatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelaparan sekali, haruskah aku selalu membelikanmu makan malam karena sekarang kau menjadi temanku?" Sehun bergurau.

"Apa teman-temanmu selalu meminta jatah makan padamu?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak selalu. Tetapi Chanyeol dan Kai memang sering datang saat perut mereka menjerit meminta makan." Sehun terkekeh diakhir kalimat. Luhan terdiam sesaat namun kemudian kembali meminum _soft drink_ miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan makanmu?" Luhan bertanya saat melihat cup ramen Sehun yang masih berisi setengah namun tak lagi disentuh pemiliknya.

"Aku kenyang. Sejujurnya aku baru saja makan malam bersama Kai dan Chanyeol."

Luhan mendengus lalu mengambil cup ramen milik Sehun dan memakannya. Sehun terkejut dan hendak merebut cup ramen itu tapi Luhan menjauhkannya.

"Luhan itu sisa." Sehun masih berusaha merebutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan membuang makanan, Sehun. Kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya kelaparan. Lagipula aku sudah biasa memakan makanan sisa."

Sehun bertambah terkejut. Apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan barusan? Sehun semakin penasaran dengan sosok Luhan. Sehun sangat yakin jika sikap dan sifat Luhan yang saat ini bukanlah kepribadian aslinya.

"Dimana kau tinggal Luhan?"

"Dimanapun." Sahut Luhan enteng. Sehun terdiam dan berpikir, memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan. Sehun memandang Luhan yang tengah menyantap sisa ramen miliknya dan tanpa sadar Sehun berujar-

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

-yang membuat Luhan tersedak dan melotot garang padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya.. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan.**

 **NB : Ada kemungkinan naik rating**


End file.
